


Wishful Thinking

by schxbetta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schxbetta/pseuds/schxbetta
Summary: Heidegger's thoughts regarding President Shinra.
Relationships: heidegger / shinra
Kudos: 1





	Wishful Thinking

My breathing is steady, my HEART is beating at a suitable rhythm. I am not worried. I have no concerns right now. SLEEPLESS nights are common place, but I will not let it effect me. 

I don’t have time for THAT. 

I keep my eyes on him. I am his S H I E L D - should the troops around us fall, I am the last guard. First and last, HIS first and last. 

I watch him, he never looks BACK. He never catches my gaze upon him. The President is too ambitious to look back. He’s a FORWARD-thinking man, he’s always in front. 

He has always got it under CONTROL. 

I admire him for that. A D O R E him. Never before have I met a man with such RESOLVE. 

I believe my own PROPAGANDA,

I hail him as a H E R O. 

Never before have I seen him FIGHT. The only smoke that Edward - dare I have the AUDACITY to think his name - has ever seen, is the grey that floods from his lips as he smokes a cigar. He has NEVER seen battle. Yet still, he is the BRAVEST man I know. 

If he were on a battlefield, he would prosper. I am CERTAIN of that. 

Smoke clouds my vision, I PRETEND as if it doesn’t bother me. But it does. The smoke STINGS my eyes, I turn my nose up at it. 

We smoke TOGETHER sometimes, 

but only when he wants to. 

He tells me of AVALANCHE, he wants me to do something about them. I TRUST him entirely and I WILL do something about it. I will C R U S H them. 

He demands it, I will do it.

I obey his every command as if I am a SLAVE, though I am entirely willing. 

My LOYALTY has given me a position of absolute POWER and I use that power to appease him. I take liberties with what has been given to me, sometimes I A B U S E it. I know that I do - but I don’t care. The president allows me the freedom to walk my own path and sometimes he even walks ALONGSIDE me. 

He has no idea.

I nod. I bark like the LOYAL DOG I am. 

Stamp’s PARODY, is that what I have become?

I will not question it. My resolve is as strong as HIS. 

President SHINRA, I watch him as he takes his leave. My eyes remain forward, but he never looks BACK. 

I am his FIRST and his LAST. 

Nothing more and nothing less. BETWEEN here and there, 

he will never look BACK.


End file.
